Foxy gets Mangled
by MangletheFoxy
Summary: This is a romantic story shared between Mangle and Foxy. This is not for kids so please, only read if your 16 years old. The story takes place in FNAF 2 from the grand opening! MANGLE X FOXY TOY CHICA X TOY BONNIE CHICA X BONNIE FREDDY X TOY FREDDY
1. Fazbear's?

Foxy lay in the darkness of what they call: **Parts and Service**

The grand reopening was next week and the new ones were being shipped in that morning. He wasn't too happy because he couldn't imagine Fred Bears Family Diner without him, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie. He couldn't see anything but he knew something was missing. Then the door opened revealing a blinding light. Once is eyes adjusted he saw a horrible, terrible, no good thing. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. He had always been broken since Fred bears family diner but Freddy looked nasty and broken, Chica's hands were gone and her jaw was broken and Bonnie's face was, well, gone. He didn't flinch because they were rolling in the new animatronics.

First he saw a weird version of Chica then Freddy, Bonnie and he was expecting another one to look like him but when they opened it up it was strange. She was white with red lips, a pink bow, puffy cheeks, and most importantly, a hook. She was perfect. He quickly shut himself off before the guards noticed.

_One Week Later- The Grand opening_

Like usual, they sat there all day until 12:00 AM when he automatically turned on. He got up and when to see that beautiful fox lady he saw. He quickly got confused, where is she? He looked in a weird room he saw when he was moved in the buiding. He looked across the room not know what to expect but when he looked he saw something amazingly amazing. The beautiful fox sitting comfortably in the corner. She didn't seem to notice him but he definitely saw her. She heard him walking towards her and she looked fearfully.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said "I'm Foxy from Fred bears, you know?" She starts to speak "Fred bears? You mean Freddy Fazbears?" He replies "No, Fred bears" "Well, Foxy, I'm Wolfie but you can call me Mangle, they do anyway." "Are you new around here?" He asked politely "Erm, Yes, I believe so" "Well beware of the man in the office, We're not sure who he is." "Thanks" "See yar around matey?" He says jokingly "Yes me matey, see yar around" Mangle says laughing.


	2. Wolfie

**Hi! I'm a new writer so this is my first series! If you are reading this, thank you so much! Enjoy the story and I know people aren't sure whether Mangle is a boy or girl but I always imagined him/her as a girl so no offense to anyones opinions. So finally, after writing all this, I will proceed to the story. XD**

"Bite her." Says mangle. She's trying to make him bite the child that he accidentally bit last year while singing his famous "Party with yar Pirate!" song. "No." He replies. "Fine then" she says "I'll make you." She grabs his head and Foxy, being as old as he is, is a lot weaker and cannot fight back. She forces his jaw onto the child's head. Foxy wakes up to Mangle standing above him. "Hey, you al-" "I'm fine" He says and walks out of the room.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!" he thinks. Suddenly he realizes he's head toward the stage. A light blue bunny walks toward him. "Bonnie?" He asks "How do you know my name?" Toy Bonnie looks frightened "You look way different!" "Who. Are. You." He asks again. Foxy realizes that he saw something slumped on the side of the room next to where it got dark. "That must've been the real Bonnie!" He thinks. "Hellooo?" Bonnie asks. "Oh, sorry, I'm Foxy" Foxy says "You just look like my old friend." "Well, hi Foxy but there's someone I'm meeting and I must go, bye." "Bye." Say Foxy. He walks to the end of the hall and see light flickering. It hurts his eyes so he goes back to the Parts and Service room.

He walks in on Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Moaning in the dark. "Erm, Excuse me?" Says Foxy "Oh my god!" Toy Chica says as she rushes to her feet with Toy Bonnie. She quickly puts on her bib and pink shorts. "It's not what it looks like!" She says "Okay, let me get out of your way." Says Foxy "Wait!" Toy Bonnie yells. Foxy looks at Toy Bonnie. "Don't tell _anyone!" "_Okay, fine." "Wait, one more thing." "Yes?" "Just to make sure, do you want anything so you don't tell? Toy Chica is great with a man." Foxy would like to take up on the offer really bad, but, Chica was there and she was his first love. But now she's slumped against a wall, _lifeless. _Even if she was alive, no one forgave him at fred bears for biting that little girl, She hated him anyway. "No, I'm good." Foxy walked out and into a room with a strange box.

"Ugh, this is horrible music." Mangle swings in from out of no where "Huh?" "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!" "Sorry." Mangle says blushing. "I'll go back to kids cove." Mangle leaves before Foxy can say any thing when Foxy realizes its 5:52 AM and returns to the Parts and Service room.


	3. The MarionetteSorry this is a short one

**Sorry I haven't had access to my computer for the past 3 day but I finally found time to write the 3rd Chapter. :) I'm pretty sick today so I called off and have plenty of time to write! Please, sit back and enjoy my fan-fiction!** **-XoXo thestache1fan =]**

Foxy wakes and decides to go talk to Mangle and apologize. He sets out for prize corner knowing that Mangle likes to go there alot. When he enters he sees a puppet on strings hanging out of a box. "Who are you?" Foxy asks "Why I'm the Marionette, Foxy." he replies back "How do you know my name?" "That must not be told, young one."

Foxy walks away puzzled by what he said. Then while walking something smashes into him. "Oww." they say "Who is this?" "Oh, Foxy?" "Yeah, but who are you?" "Oh, it's just me, Mangle." "Oh, hey, I needed to talk to you." "About what?" "About yesterday, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." "It's fine." She says happily as she rushes towards the big hallway, Foxy follows.

He sees a bright light turn on then off then something zooms past him, the Marionette. Then the puppet attacks the strange man and he slumps down in his chair, dead. Foxy realizes how strong that little puppet is and decides to cooperate with him if he asks for something. "You got so close!" Say Mangle to Foxy "Thanks." he replies "You got closer though!" He says happily. They both share a long gaze at each other.

"Wanna go spy on Chica?" Mangle asks. "Why? she doesn't have hands or a working beak, what would be so interesting about her?" Replies Foxy "What are you talking about? Chica's fine dude." Foxy realizes that she's talking about Toy Chica and agrees. They sneak into the party room she's in and watch her flirtatiously rub up against toy bonnie. "Man, do they ever stop?" Mangle whispers to Foxy. "I don't know." Foxy then proceeds to fake gag as Mangle laughs quietly.

"Oh, shit!" She says "What?" "Its almost six AM, hurry go back!" They both rush to their usual spot and go into the same position they were left in, then, power off to sit all day and listen to the screaming children.


	4. Sparks

**Sorry I haven't posted in 9 days! Yikes. I've been busy and didn't have a hold of my laptop but here's a new chapter! Also I updated "The Marionette" because it was way to short. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for 1000+ views! I thought only like 200 people would see this but 1000+ is way more than I would ever ask for! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy :)**

"WAKE UP! THERE'S NO GUARD!" Screams Mangle in a very happy tone "How?" Asks Foxy "I don't know, no one came so everyo-" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Screamed Chica who has not moved since this place opened. "Let's go to kids cove." Says Foxy

"Who was that? I thought you were the only one in there." "Um, well, you see Freddy Fazbear's pizza used to be Fred Bears Family Resteraunt and I used to preform with the original Freddy, Chica and Bonnie and um, well we were replaced for certain reasons."

"Why?" Mangle replies eagerly "Erm, I um, accidentally bit a child's fronta-" Foxy looks away because he can't tell the story without wanting to rip more holes in himself "Her frontal lobe off." "What! How?" "I was si-singing and she hugged me and went to kiss my ch-cheek and I was programmed to turn my head at that point of the song and I b-bit off her frontal lobe off her head." Foxy looks down "I, loved, her."

Mangle kisses him and slouches in the corner so Foxy stands there for a second in shock and thinks "She does love me back" He smiles a little then goes back to Parts and Service and Slumps down in the darkness, away from the rest of the animatronics who witnessed his heartbreak and abandoned him when he needed them most. Foxy realizes that it's not 6 AM yet so he goes walks up to Freddy who is in the corner by the door and asks "Why?" He walks back to the corner he was in and proceeds to sob.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and realizes it's his closest friend, or was, Bonnie.


	5. Little brother Bonnie

**I literally wrote this at two in the morning so I might regret making some decisions but what ever. XD I think I broke my wrist so I haven't been on but I don't think so anymore and it doesn't hurt to type so, why not? Well anyway, if you read this please review and tell me what you think, it helps ALOT about what I can do better to create a more intense story. Enjoy! :)**

Foxy and Bonnie sit in silence in the corner of the room. Neither of them feel like breaking the silence so they just sit there until 12 AM. Foxy could tell how bad Bonnie had felt about abandoning him but Freddy threatened to hurt Foxy if he tried to comfort him. Freddy didn't like Foxy from the beginning. Freddy doesn't trust any animatronic that represents a predator except of course bears.

Foxy could tell Bonnie wanted to get up and go chase after the night guard so Foxy broke the silence and said "Mangle wanted me to meet her at 1 so I better get going." Bonnie agreed and walked off into the Main hall. Foxy went to kid's cove unsure if she had moved yet and she hadn't, but when Foxy saw Mangle, it was the most horrific sight he had ever seen. She was taken apart. Usually she looked a little run down but look like she was still put together but today, it appears they gave up.

"Mangle!" Foxy shouts as he runs over to help her put herself together "H-H-" Mangle tried to speak but Foxy shushed her because he didn't want her to suffer. Luckily, this isn't the first time I'm dealing with broken animatronics. They both laugh but Mangle's laugh comes out as a shriek because her voice box had juice on it. "Oh no" Foxy says realizing that there's juice on her voice box "I need this" he says as he detaches the voice box from its wires. She goes to yell at him but nothing comes out since he took it out.

"There, I took out the pieces with water damage and cleaned off the juice. It won't be perfect but it's better than nothing." He places the voice box in it's proper spot in Mangle's lower stomach. "Thank you" she says in a worried tone "It worked!" She says in an excited tone and she starts to bounce around. Foxy laughs at the sight of a wreck of an animatronic bouncing in glee. Mangle kisses his cheek and goes to the prize corner. Foxy goes to where he usually is, in front of the guard behind Bonnie.

Foxy attacked the guard and stuffed him in a suit as usual and headed back to Parts and Service to get some extra rest because he scratched his endoskeleton when he was helping mangle on the corner of her voice box. He sat in his usual dark corner accompanied by Bonnie. Bonnie apologized and explained why he didn't help him at Fred Bears. Foxy forgave him but refused to forgive Chica and Freddy. Chica and Bonnie were dating before but Freddy re-progammed her and she has been head over heels for Freddy ever since. Bonnie was heart broken so he went to Foxy and that was why they were so close.

Foxy said "Bonnie, I think of you like a little brother. I will always protect you and I know you will try your best to return the favor. If Freddy and Chica wanna be Fuck buddies then so be it, but, I will not stand for them taking you from me." Bonnie smiled gratefully at Bonnie and gave him a big hug. Foxy began to talk again "Also, if she's holding her body over your head, the new Chica would be GLAD to help." They both laughed at that remark.

"So, I heard you found a new lady foxy, huh?" He asks with a devilish smile "It's nothing." Foxy replies "She is in pretty bad shape." "Worse than me?" Bonnie asks sarcastically "Actually, yes." Bonnie's eyes turn white when he says that "Oh, I-I-" "Bonnie it's fine" Foxy starts laughing "Uhg, I hate you." He replies back embarrassed. He puts his head on Foxy's shoulder and shuts off. Foxy shuts off soon after.

**Remember to review what I should do better. I know someone told me the chapters were too short which excites me and worries me at the same time because 1. It means they want to hear more! But 2. It means I'm lacking effort to extend the story. I hope this one is long enough! I would write more but it's 2:20 AM and I'm exhausted! Night guys! O.O . -.- zZzZzZz**


	6. Love(Longest chapter yet!)

**Yes, it's been less than 24 hours since the last one. No I don't care. Followers, I know you're happy. XD So I'm really bored and wanted to do something productive. Homework? Nah, I'm gonna write about two fictional animatronics and make them fall in love at midnight. Enjoy! :) XD**

Foxy wakes a little earlier than Bonnie. He know's Bonnie will be embarrassed when he wakes up on Foxy's shoulder so, Foxy gets up and goes to ask Toy Chica a very important question. What happens to Mangle everyday. When he gets to the stage he sees Toy Chica eying Toy Bonnie as he heads towards the hall. Suddenly her eyes meet mine. "Do you need something?" She asks like she's trying to sound firm and aggressive. "Erm, I need to know what in the hell happens to Mangle everyday.

Suddenly Foxy realizes that there are posters of children ripping her apart on the walls. "Oh no" he thinks but before he knows it Toy Chica is waving her hand in Foxy's face "Umm, Foxy? Are you alright?" "Oh, sorry, I zoned out." he replies almost embarrassed "As I was saying, the children play with her, at first it was games like tag and simon says but then a kid asked the day guard something, I couldn't hear it though and he nodded. The little boy ran towards Mangle and climbed onto her back, before I knew it, Mangle was being taken apart. This went on for days until th-" she suddenly stops looking over Foxy shoulder. Foxy looks back to find a shadow swinging away, Mangle.

"I think I can assume she didn't want you to tell me all this?" Foxy asks as comforting as possible "Erm, no, she didn't. I should go, I think you can guess the rest of the story." Then she scurries off towards the party room with the right vent in it. He worries about what relationship he might have just damaged by asking a stupid question like that. He hurries to Mangle to try and fix it, but by the time he catches up to her, she's already screaming at Toy Chica. Foxy walks over and shouts "Enough!" He then proceeds to tell Mangle that he should've asked her not Toy Chica and she nodded in agreement but still glared at Toy Chica. Foxy whispered in Mangles ear "Meet me in kid's cove in 10 Minutes.

After about ten minutes of trying, and succeeding at killing the guard Foxy makes sure Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are doing their usual and that the "oldies" are talking about wanting to come back and preform then he heads to kids cove. He imagined a long romantic night in Kid's Cove with Mangle and he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. He got there and the Marionette was talking to Mangle. Foxy assumed Mangle was like his daughter close to him so he walked over.

The Marionette waved goodbye and flew back to his box by his strings. When Foxy got up to Mangle he said "Mangle, wou-" then Toy Freddy came in the room. "Mangle" Toy Freddy says "I'm so sorry for your eye today" He walks over and kisses her on the cheek and walks away. Then Foxy's heart sinks as he wonders if the kiss on his cheek was just a general thing that she did. He decided to go for it anyway and said " Mangle, would you be my lass?" she looks at him as he realizes that a kid had stolen her eye and that was what Toy Freddy was talking about and says "Yes!" she hugs him and starts kissing him. Foxy realizes that the night was gonna take a more romantic turn.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AND/OR ARE NOT AGE APPROPRIATE FOR THIS STORY DO NOT READ UNTIL THE END**

She starts to kiss him deeper and deeper each second like she's been planning this too. Foxy slides his hand down her back and grabs the pink shorts, much like Toy Chica's, that she has on and starts to pull them off of her. She grabbed the front of his ripped up, brown pants and pulls them down so they are both now fully revealed. She jumps onto Foxy knocking him over onto his back. She places his penis on her vagina and says "Wait, this is my first time, will it hurt?" Foxy replies "I've been told otherwise." She puts her weight down and pushes it in and she jumps so slightly it's almost hard to tell she jumped at all.

She moans quietly so no one walks in on them. Foxy starts thrusting her harder until he lets out a load of semen. When he does she leans forward putting her face centimeters from his. Foxy then decides to grab her head and kiss her as deeply as he can. She tenses up at first but then starts to kiss back as deep as him if not deeper. Foxy lifts her up and puts her back on the ground as he hovers over her still thrusting she grabs his head as he starts to kiss her neck getting lower until he reaches her nipple.

"I think Chica told me to do this." Says Mangle as she sits up and moves her head towards his penis. She puts it in her mouth and shoves it as deep as she can fit it and repeats it for about 5 minutes the she lays next to Foxy who is starting to get tired. She puts her head on his chest and falls asleep. Foxy does also.

**Hello again and btw this IS the end if you didn't want to read that part. So things got a little steamy today! Tomorrow I will throw in a little surprise that will shock some of you but others may be suspecting it. I hinted it a little bit but not too much. Please don't review saying this is too dirty, I warned you so if you didn't like it, you didn't read it. Btw I have just reach 2000+ VIEWS! Thank you all for reading this and if you enjoyed it, make sure to follow this story and/or my page! I hope you enjoyed so please like, follow and review! :)**


	7. Betrayal

**Okay so if you're a follower or are just reading this I would like to let you know that this and the next chapter are going to have some BIG events happening that you won't want to miss! It will have to do with 3 specific characters. You will know who the characters are by the end of this BUT predict who you think it will be now and in the reviews, write who you thought it would be. As I said last round, I kind of hinted it so all of you vigilant people may have guessed it. So I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

Foxy awoke expecting to be in a room to soon be destroyed because he was caught but found him self in the corner of the Parts and Service room that was full of light. Foxy was very surprised at this. Did Mangle somehow manage to carry him back with all of her wires? Or did Bonnie come looking for him and find him naked with Mangle passed out. He hoped for the first one but expected the second. He noticed Bonnie and Chica had moved without Freddy which got him thinking that Bonnie may have undone the programming on Chica.

He went to kill the guard because the sooner he killed the guard, the more time he got to spend with his true love. He passed BB expecting to see Toy Freddy behind him, but he didn't. He found that strange but ignored it, he was determined to spend at least 4 hours with Mangle. There was a new guard so everyone was going easy on him but Foxy went 20/20/20 mode on him(Get it? =3) and killed him at 1 AM.

"Ma-a-a-angle!" He shouted with delight. He suddenly stopped in his tracks because he heard Toy Freddy talking to Mangle(HINT-HINT). "I love you, how could you choose Foxy over me? I've treated you as well as I could since I've been here and I've treated you like the lady you are bu-" Mangle cuts him off "I am not a lady, I'm a pirate. Foxy understands who I am but you think I'm this perfect, lady like, girly girl who would choose someone because they're young but it's not like that! Foxy respects me and treats me they way I treat him and I wouldn't want it any other way! All I wanted was to thank you for finding me and Foxy and not telling anyone else or leaving us there to be destroyed but you had to ruin it!"

All Foxy wanted to do at that moment was rip Toy Freddy's face off like they did to Bonnie but he knew he shouldn't so instead he walks in and pretends he didn't hear what they just said. "Hey Mangle, hey Fred, Er, Freddy." he said trying to lie as well as possible and it seemed to work. Toy Freddy said "I'll talk to you tomorrow night." He gives Foxy a deep glare and heads off.

"What's his problem?" Foxy asks "Probably stress." She says obviously also stressed with the situation. "Erm," Foxy hesitates "I um, got you a pre-esent." He says to Mangle embarrassed "Ooh! What is it!" Mangle says eagerly, as usual. Foxy hands her a second animatronic head which he specifically cleaned and gave one yellow eye. I took one of Chica's, old Chica's, cupcakes eyeball's and put some wiring in it so you'll have full sight again, want me to attach it?" he asks like Toy Freddy would with out realizing it. "Yes please!" Mangle says in a very excited tone. Foxy takes the head and pulls one of the wires hanging from her head and pokes holes in it and ties them to the holes in the head by metal wires.

"There, all done! Open your eyes in 3.. 2.. 1!" She opens her eyes and looks around. "Great for snooping." She says with a devious smile and attempts an evil laugh but fails miserably making Foxy and Mangle burst out into laughter. "Hey hey!" Says Toy Chica walking in on Toy Bonnie's arm.

"We heard laughing and wanted to join the fun!" She says in a slightly less eager tone than Mangle used before. "Let's get a whole bunch of animatronics together and just get to know each other!" Mangle suggests Toy Chica agrees easily but Toy Bonnie only agrees because Toy Chica did. "Foxy, could you go get your friends?" asks Toy Chica "Sure, but only the ones that will be pleasant, may only be one."

He walks out looking for Bonnie when he finds Bonnie pinned to the wall by his neck by Toy Freddy. "WHAT THE FUCK FREDDY!?" Foxy screams. The rest of the Toy's come out in suprise. "F-Fred-dy, why would you do this?" asks Toy Chica frightened. "He was re-programming the old Chica!" he says bitterly. "Chica was originally programmed to love Bonnie but your old version couldn't handle that and re-programmed her to love him so really he was fixing her." Foxy snaps. Foxy realizes Chica is now aware again and just found out about Bonnie's face and was hugging Bonnie sobbing.

Foxy goes over and hugs them both. "If you two start having problems with Freddy, tell me." he whispers firmly "5:50 AM WARNING!" Toy Bonnie yells. Everyone goes back to their spots and cuddle with their loved ones except for Mangle, Foxy and the Fazbear's.

**So that just happened. XD Told you it was big. Originally I was gonna have Freddy reveal that he hates Foxy and the oldie's tomorrow but I just couldn't help myself. So, big drama is brewing and I have no idea what I'm gonna write next chapter but I can almost guarantee that there will be ALOT more chapters because my head is EXPLODING with ideas. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Hate

**Hello and welcome to the last part of the big climax! I'm not sure how much longer this series will be so just in case on my page I have a story listed as "Vote". In the document, I explain the two stories I may wright in the future and yes, I have one that I believe no one has written a SERIES about it. It has a "little" twist on it that you can only find out by reading! Enjoy the last part of the climax! Enjoy! :)**

Foxy was thinking to himself about hate. Hate is a powerful thing. Hate is very manipulative and wicked and can drive one insane. Am I insane? Am I the bad one? Taking Mangle from him, being so un-responsible as to leave him and Mangle there to be destroyed, but yet, he still saved them. Foxy knew that Toy Freddy must be so heart broken. Foxy powered himself off again to wait until 12 AM.

Right when they powered on, Freddy left the Parts and Service room which Foxy found strange and suspicious. He decided to snoop. He quietly followed him when he went exactly where Foxy expected, to Toy Freddy. "I heard your fight last night and I have a suggestion." Freddy looks at Toy Freddy with a devilish smile, looks around and says quietly "Reprogram your true love." Freddy left to kill the guard and didn't even notice Foxy

Foxy walked up to Toy Freddy and said "Listen dude, I'm sorry for freaking out last night, I shouldn't have I'm just overprotective of Bonnie, he's been through a lot but seriously, don't stoop down to Freddy's level. Freddy reprogrammed Chica to love him which is why Bonnie was fixing her last night and now I understand that you were protecting Chica, but why?" Freddy looks like a human when they blush and he says "The second her, I guess, fell in love with me and I had just fallen too, but I still love Mangle and now, Chica is different." Foxy feels bad for him and hugs him. Then he realizes Toy Freddy was tricking him and had slung Foxy over his shoulder and shut him off.

Foxy awoke in the Parts and Service room. He wonders what Toy Freddy did last night so he looks around and finds nothing weird on him, so he goes to check on Mangle. Mangle's fine too. What did he do? Then he realizes when he gets within 25 feet of Mangle, he shuts off.

Again he awoke angrier this time, so he went to Toy Chica.

"Chica." He says firmly "I need you to tell Mangle that Toy Freddy reprogrammed me so now I can't go near her without shutting off." Chica gasps and says "HE DID WHAT?!" "Yeah, go tell Mangle please, I don't want her worrying. Also keep her away from Toy Freddy." Foxy walks away towards Freddy(original).

"Freddy, come here, I have something you want." Freddy stomps over still angry at Foxy and Foxy shuts him off. He goes to his programming chip and realizes that Freddy was reprogrammed so he un-reprograms him (=3). Freddy awakes and thanks him as he gives Foxy the bigest hug ever. Then Freddy says "I need to shut you down if you want me to fix it." He smiles as Foxy shuts himself down.

Freddy turns him back on about 15 minutes later and says "Done!" He smiles and says "Go save your princess!" Foxy runs as fast as he could towards Mangle and hugs her as he is picking her up next to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. Mangle asks "Who fixed you?" Foxy replies "Freddy." Mangle gives a confused look then realizes that he means older Freddy and nods. "Where's Toy Fre-" He gets cut off by Toy Bonnie "Freddy is in Prize corner." "SHIT!" Foxy responds and chases after the puppet that is in his box.

Toy Freddy is sobbing in the corner next to Marionette. Marionette glares at Foxy. "What?" Foxy asks confused then he realizes that the Marionette was very close to Toy Freddy and he runs back to Mangle. "So get the oldies here for a get-to-know?" Foxy asks as going to get the finally, un-reprogrammed, Fred bear crew.

**Hello again! :) I am saving the get-to-know for next chapter because I figured I will have no ideas left by then. XD But I will remind you again to GO ON MY PAGE AND GO TO THE STORY VOTE! VOTING ENDS APR. 20 2015! HURRY! So thank you all for reading the story and I hope you liked and enjoyed it! If you did, Like, Review, Follow and if you didn't, review what you didn't like about it and I will try my best to fix it! I hope you enjoyed and bye!**


	9. Define Love

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try something different today! I'm gonna do different POV's(Points of Views). I wanna try it so you can have a look into all of the character, especially Toy Freddy's, minds! Tell me how you liked the way I did the point of views in the reviews and tell me whether or not to keep doing it because I'm not sure if I will. Thank you! Enjoy. :)**

_**FOXY'S POV**_

Foxy walks over to Bonnie who's shutting himself off in the corner and as he reaches to turn him back on he shuts off.

He wakes and immediately and brings Freddy, Chica and Bonnie with him to the room he was in last night with the toys. He finds that Mangle did the same with all of the toy, except for Toy Freddy of course. Foxy tells her to go get Toy Freddy because he doesn't want him to feel left out. Mangle whines about having to get up then goes to get him.

_**TOY FREDDY'S POV**_

I feel as though someone ripped my heart out and replaced it with an ice pack. I would never have done those things before and now I see how insane I was. It's obvious Foxy and _Mangle_ are avoiding me. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from even threatening Bonnie. I wish that if animatronics hung themselves, they would die. Suddenly _Mangle_ walks in. She is so beautiful. I don't know how but I don't really love her. Then she speaks.

"Hey Freddy! Would you like to participate in our Toys/Oldies get-to-know?" She asks cheerfully. "I would love to!" I reply and I walk out next to _Mangle_.

**_MANGLE'S POV_**

I didn't want to go get Freddy because he acts like I'm a prissy little princess. I actually dislike him. I was hoping Foxy would, or anyone, would volunteer to get him instead but no one cared that I wanted to stay sitting. I inched away from him until we got there and I sat next to Foxy. Foxy treats me like, hmm... he treats me like he doesn't care who I am or what I do but he will always love me no matter what I choose. I love that about him.

The circle went in this order.

Foxy

Me Bonnie

Toy Chica Chica

Toy Bonnie Toy Freddy

Freddy

Everyone held hands. First, Foxy went. "Hello." he says "My name is Foxy, I'm 12 years old and I love Mangle and pirate things. Bonnie?" then Bonnie starts. "Hi, my name's Bonnie I am also 12 years old and I love having a face *everyone laughs* and Chica. Chica smiles at Bonnie and kisses his cheek before she says "Hey hey! I am Chica and as you all guessed, I'm 12 years old. I love faceless animatronic *everyone laughs* and Pizza." Toy Freddy starts "Um hi, I am Toy Freddy. I'm 1 year old and I like children and I have a confession to make. I am actually gay." Freddy looks down then at Mangle, Foxy then Freddy.

No one seems to know about Freddy because he was reprogrammed all these years and so everyone leans forward as he speaks. "Hello, I'm Freddy. I'm 12 and I like not being reprogrammed and men." Chica nudges Toy Freddy and quietly says "Hey, you got a special selection. I dare you to kiss him." Toy Freddy shrugs his shoulders and grabs Freddy's ears and pulls him into a long kiss.

_**FREDDY'S POV**_

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He's kissing me! I had a crush on him since I first saw him and he's kissing me! I start to kiss him back and he starts to pull away but before he could I decide to grab him and pull him back into it. I hear some Oohs and some teasing remarks but I keep kissing him until he pulls away again. "Wow." he says "Someones got a wild side!" everyone laughs at that joke. Even me, then Toy Bonnie goes. "Hello! I'm Toy Bonnie. I'm 1 year old and I like Toy Chica and carrot cakes." Toy Chica smiles and says "Hello fellow Toys and Oldies! I'm Toy Chica and I like Toy Bonnie and party's!" she does a little dance then looks at Mangle

"Hello. I'm Mangle and I love Foxy and being hanging upside down."

_**TOY FREDDY'S POV**_

All I wanna do is get Freddy alone and have some fun. I wait for someone to shout "INDIVIDUAL TIME!" then I grab Freddy by the arm and pull him into Parts and Service then lock the door. He looks at me with a sexy, devilish face the starts kissing me deeply. I kiss him back deeper. I start kissing him down his neck and he starts pulling down my pants. I love Freddy.

_**MANGLE'S POV**_

I automatically go up to Foxy and walk over to Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Bonnie and Chica. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are flirting so I say "Yellow and Blue make green. Coincidence." I then proceed to fake gag as Toy Chica makes an annoyed face and Toy Bonnie laughs with the other Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. "Wait a second, where are the Freddys?" I ask as Bonnie points to the Parts and Service room. "Oh" I say "Wait, ew! I guess brown and brown also make green." I then close my eyes tight and stick out my tongue.

**_BONNIE'S POV_**

Foxy's always been a sucker for funny girls. Him and Chica dated before they decided to activate me and put me into service. Yes, I was backstage for the first 2 years of my existence. Then Chica and I fell in love and Foxy started losing interest in Chica. I hope him and Mangle stay together. They're perfect for each other like Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, or me and Chica, or Freddy and Toy Freddy. Now everyone's happy. I notice it's about 5:50 and say "5:50 WARNING!" everyone rushes out into their original positions. 5 minutes later Freddy rushes into Parts and Service with a wide grin on his face.

**Okay that was it! I hope you liked it! If you did follow and like this story! I added a twist into it because I didn't want the nice Freddy to be so unloved. I didn't think I wanted him to be a loner, so I made the good guy and "bad" guy fall in love. Please review this and go onto my page and click the story "Vote" and vote for my next story. 8 DAYS LEFT SO YOU HAVE TO HURRY! Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	10. A New Heaven, A New Hell, A New Day

**Hello! I know lately I've been doing this continuously day after day but I have school and it's easier on the weekends. Also, I'm going to Florida this weekend. I will NOT be making any updates On Apr. 17th, 18th, 19th or 20th. Now for the climax, it seems to have been solved but just wait and see. That may or may not have been the TRUE climax. Enjoy. :) **

The Pizzeria is closed for the Holidays so the animatronics have a week off to just roam alone. The animatronics set boundary's, Foxy and Mangle got Kid's Cove to themselves, the Freddy's got Parts and Service. The old Chica and Bonnie got the Party room with the Right air vent and the Toy Chica and Bonnie got the Party room with the Left air vent.

They all could hang out everywhere else. Everyone but the Freddy's were in front of the stage talking when suddenly the Freddy's bursted in with red glowing eyes.

**_TOY CHICA'S POV_**

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. The Freddy's are the strongest, biggest animatronics here, what will we do? None of us even moved when suddenly the old Chica stumbled a couple inches and all hell broke lose. Mangle lifted old Freddy up while Foxy fought off his swinging arms and legs. Mangle shouts "CHICA! GET OVER HERE AND PROGRAM HIM THE RIGHT WAY!" As she says that Toy Freddy starts walking towards them while the Bonnie's tackle him and Chica programs Toy Freddy.

I rush behind old Freddy and quickly shut him off. Then I pull out his programming chip and mess around with it until it looks to be normal. I then put it back in and turn him on. Right when he turns on he lunges at Foxy and hugs him crying. "What the hell happened!?" Foxy asks angrily. Freddy starts to respond.

"A g-golden animatronic came towards us out of no where! He just came through the w-wall! Then he shut Toy Freddy off and when I came to get you guys he d-dragged me back and touched me with this weird looking th-thing and I felt something go into my chip holder and take it out, then I automatically sh-shut off." Freddy looks straight at a wall. Why does this kind of stuff always happen!

_**FOXY'S POV**_

Freddy has been burying his head in my chest and it's making me really uncomfortable now that I know he's gay. I want to push him off but he's a really good friend of mine now and I feel bad for him. I hear Mangle say my name and look up. She lips "Meet me at Kid's Cove." then she swings off into the hall. I say "Freddy, I need to go, I'll see you later?" he responds "Please stay with me, I'm scared." "Stay with them." I motion towards everyone else "They'll keep you more safe than I can." Freddy nods shakily then goes over to the other animatronics.

I go to Kid's Cove to see Mangle sitting there with a pizza dinner and roses. She blushes as I walk in and says "Chica made the pizza and I found the roses outside the door. She looks at the wall then the floor as she scratches the back of her neck. I want to go over there and just lay with her for eternity but I can't, I still have to make the most of this week so I say "Well, let's dig in!" She smiles at me then pushes me a plate.

**_MANGLE'S POV_**

I wanted to do something special and I was really embarrassed about it but he knows exactly what to say. We ate pizza and played games that we saw children playing like Rock, paper scissors and Miss Sally I think it's called then cuddled and told stories about working, then fell asleep while spooning. I love Foxy so much. He knows exactly what to say, do and he is so attractive with his holes and hook and eyepatch. When I was still in good condition, I had a parrot on my shoulder and a hook and I would play with the kids and I had a great time until a little fat boy accidentally ripped off my parrot's foot, then all hell broke lose.

I felt Foxy move then he got up and he kissed my cheek and just sat next to me and stared at me. I was looking through my parrots eyes, which he doesn't know I can do, and watched him. He then picked up our mess and took it to the kitchen and threw the roses in the garbage. Then I carefully watched him bring a platter and I heard him whisper to himself, step one break the egg, step two break the yellow yolk, step three stir on stove, step four give it to Mangle. He then laid back down next to me and fell asleep.

**_TOY FREDDY'S POV_**

I'm very super EXTREMELY scared right now. We're all in front of the stage sleeping and comforting Freddy. He is so cute when he sleeps. He got a scratch on his face but I think it makes him look tough. I wish I could see that rabbit and destroy it. I hate the programming chips so much. I get glue and I pull mine out just enough to still be on and be able to touch the knobs on it. I then glue them in place. My fear is suddenly gone so I go to sleep. Sleep well Freddy. Sleep the best you've ever slept. Have the best dreams. We'll escape from this new hell one day. We'll find our new heaven, but it's meant to be found in a new day.

**Thank you for reading the chapter of "Foxy gets Mangled"! I hope you enjoyed. I ADDED A CHAPTER TO VOTE BC SOME OF YOU MISINTERPRETED WHAT I HAD SAID. 5 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE SO GO VOTE TODAY! Please follow, favorite and review! Have a good day! :)**


	11. A New Plan

**I'm typing as fast as I can cause I just took some PM medicine. 0.0 But anyways make sure you vote for my next story on my page because I edited it because people didn't understand what I meant so please go look at it again! Thank you! I may play out the true climax today or not I'm not sure because I make these up as I go so they aren't the best stories. Thank you for reading! Enjoy. :)**

**_MANGLE'S POV_**

I wake up to Foxy poking my shoulder. As I suspected, he made eggs. I sit up to face Foxy. He passes me a ginormous bowl of eggs. I say "One second, I gotta do something first." I then go to the kitchen and grab a second fork. I walk back in and he smiles gratefully at me, then he pokes some eggs with his fork and I do the same. Then our eyes meet and we start to feed each other when suddenly Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie walk in.

"Eww!" says Toy Bonnie "Too lovey dovey!" then he fake gags like I did to them before Foxy. "Whatever." I say while half laughing. Foxy asks nicely, surprisingly, what they want. Toy Chica replies "We came to get you because we are having a game night, morning, day, well, whatever it is!" Everyone laughs. It all goes silent for a second before I decide to break the silence before it gets too awkward and say "Well, what are we waiting for!"

**_CHICA'S POV_**

I'm so excited! I love games! I played some with Bonnie when we were in our room. I'm hosting game night. We all voted like a class for class president, you know how someone says "I NOMINATE blah blah blah!" but I got nominated with Toy Bonnie and I won by 2 votes. I decided to make the games all have a romantic twist on them. I proceed to explain. "OKAY THE FIRST GAME IS A CONTEST! ITS CALLED... DRUM ROLL PLEASE?" Everyone started thumping the ground "THE KISSING CONTEST! WHO EVER CAN KISS THE LONGEST WINS! ALSO, NO BREATHING!" I smile a devious smile and then say "THREE, TWO, ONE!" I then start to kiss Bonnie.

After 22 seconds Toy Chica pulls away from Toy Bonnie and they get off stage and watch. Then after 29 seconds, the Freddy's get out. It's between B+C and M+F. After 42 seconds Bonnie and Foxy step back and stop. Toy Bonnie yells "TIE!" and then I say "To you, einnoB yoT!"

_**TOY BONNIE'S POV**_

"OKAY!" I yell "THE NEXT GAME WILL BE EGG TOSS! YOU MUST GET YOUR PARTNER AND THROW AND EGG BACK AND FORTH! THE LAST ONE TO CRACK AN EGG WINS!" All the guys, including me and not including Freddy, grab an egg from the table. "READY, SET, THROW!" We all throw the eggs. Toy Chica almost dropped it but luckily caught it. "THROW!" then Toy Freddy drops the egg "FREDDY'S ARE OUT... THROW!" Then we throw and this time Toy Chica DOES drop the egg "TOY BONNIE AND TOY CHICA OUT... THROW!" I watch the eggs carefully. No one drops an egg.

"THROW!" Then Mangle drops the egg on the ground. "CHICA AND BONNIE WIN!" I yell "LUNCH BREAK!" then, after I call lunch break, we all get a slice of pepperoni pizza and start to talk and eat.

**_FOXY'S POV_**

We all were talking. I got up to go to the bathroom. When I went, the gold bunny came out of the wall and stuck the weird think in my Programming chip slot before I could react. "Mangle, come here!" I yell without even wanting to. When Mangle comes close I shut her off and reprogram her. We then say "Hey Bonnie, could you come here real quick? We need you." Bonnie comes over and I shut him off. What am I doing? Why can't I stop? All three of us then walk over to the table and attack someone.

I attack Toy Freddy, Mangle attacks Freddy and Bonnie attacks Toy Bonnie. Chica goes to Bonnie and tackles him with Toy Chica shutting him off, then Mangle, then me. Everything goes red instead of black. Then it goes black.

_**SPRINGTRAP'S POV**_

Dammit! I just let him in me again! He keeps attacking the nice animatronics. What should I do? Well I can't do anything, I'll get caught so I guess I have to let him attack the animatronics. I hope they kill him. I would. He killed my best friend. He put him in fire and destroyed him. I will destroy him. I start punching the wall as usual. I pick at my suit. It's very old like me and is starting to turn a greenish tint. I wish Freddy were still alive. We would have so much fun together right now.

I have to figure out a way to kill him. He killed those kids, stuffed him in Golden Freddy and they found out and destroyed him! Who does that!? No sane person, that's for sure. Hmm...

**Ok thank you guys sooo much for reading this! Remember to go on my page and click the story "Vote" and vote for my next story. I will not post for 5 days! Ouch, I mean, am I right? So don't check in until Tuesday. Please Follow, Favorite and review this story! Have a great day/night. I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	12. Finale(TT)-Crying Chica XD

**Hello! I am back to write and I looked at the reviews before I typed this and found that people don't like how I named Mangle Wolfie. I was thinking about if Mangle was a wolf and meant to write ****_FOXY_**** but I accidentally wrote Wolfie. Sorry for the confusion but I'll fix it right after I finish writing this story. The voting is over, sorry if you didn't have time to vote but you can check the story "Vote" on my page to see which won. Enjoy. :)**

_**FREDDY'S POV**_

I awake, in the room where everyone is sleeping, to a strange noise coming from next to the stage. I get up to check it out. I tell Toy Freddy to make sure he knows where I am. I then walk over to where I heard the noise. I see an opening in the wall guarded by a door with a lock that is strangely open. I peek a little inside to find a man, wearing a padded, purple, full body suit, climbing inside a Golden Bunny. "TOY FREDDY!" I scream as the man stares at me with fear written all over his face.

"Wha-" he says as he's walking in "Oh, my, god..." he says getting angrier every second. "You!" he says as he quickly stomps towards him. The man quickly shuffles into the suit. He reaches around him looking for his weird device when he realizes Toy Freddy is holding it. "Looking for this?" Toy Freddy says with a devious look in his eyes as he snaps it in half.

**_STRANGE GUYS POV_**

Shit! How will I reprogram them now?! I need to get this "Toy Freddy" off my tail. Hmm... What shall I do...? I'll run! I then proceed to run past him and the other one to find myself surrounded by the rest. Now they probably think I'm my brother... especially the Springtrap. I better explain myself before they tear me in half. "Um, I-I have an explanation!" I say "Spit it out then, Purple." says the beat up fox "Well, my, um, brother he um, killed five children and Springtrap in there already knows, I'm sure of it."

I get cut off by the duck looking chicken that's really old and broken "Springtrap?" she asks "Yeah," I reply "The golden bunny in there. Well, anyways, my brother stuffed the dead bodies in 5 suits." I then proceed to point at Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie as I say "Yours, yours, yours and yours." "The fifth?" asks the more kid friendly looking Chica "Well, um, there used to be an animatronic named Golden Freddy. He worked with Springtrap and the 5th body got stuffed in him and when the staff found out, they burned his suit to never be seen again." That's when Springtrap busted in the room and glared at me... Shit.

**_SPRINGTRAP'S POV_**

I dash at the man in purple with a piece of my suit in my hand. I stab him in his left side of his chest with the piece of my suit. I then proceed to stuff him inside me. The four animatronics that have the children stand back while the Toy animatronics rush over to stop me. I can't let them stop me, if they do, Golden Freddy won't be avenged. I push Toy Bonnie away holding the Purple Man in my other hand and kick Mangle across the room. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy are still pulling the man as his chest bleeds. He must die more painfully like Golden Freddy.

I then Push Toy Freddy down and hold him down with my foot then do the same with Toy Chica. I am standing on both of them as I stuff him in my suit with me. He will understand what those children felt and feel more pain than anyone. I put him in as he sits in me praying I jam my hand through my suit and pull the spring lock. It's over, he's soon to be dead and nobody can do anything about it.

_**MANGLE'S POV**_

I swing back over to Springtrap and rip him up. I then put him in the room he was in and re-lock it. That's when a person walks in and I realize the old animatronics have left and Toy Freddy is sitting on stage. The man is stunned and makes a phone call. "I need to have the Toy animatronics destroyed and a new building. Also the old animatronics need to be fixed. Yes, I understand... I will let you know, OK? OK, bu-bye." He walks over to me, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica as we are hugging and saying good bye and shuts us off.

I awake to Foxy hovering above me crying. "It's alright" I say "My battle has been lost, It's over for me, but even thought my battle is over, it doesn't mean you get to stop the war. Carry on without me, bring my legacy with you." "Mangle" he replies "You're coming with me." he says in a sharp tone. "No, I can't I love you too much Foxy." "I guess you're not the only one Mangled anymore." I look at him and kiss his cheek as he reaches behind my head and shuts me off. That's where our Mangled up love story, ends.

**Thank you for reading Foxy gets Mangled everyone! Sad, sad ending, I know. I hope you liked this story if so, favorite and follow me for more! Thank you everyone who read this series! I love you all, even the haters, that read this because it means that it was actually good enough to put aside time to read! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
